The Red Knight: Revised
The Red Knight: Revised is an adventure, side-scrolling game, remade for the PlayStation 3 as well as the Nintendo 3DS. It is a remastered version of The Red Knight. This page will include the information that was not present from the previous version as well as some additions. The Story The story is quite simple. In the beginning, there is a cut scene where the Dark Wizard is seen kidnapping the helpless Pink Princess from the castle. He flies out the castle window and flies into a distant, dark castle with the Pink Princess in his custody. The Red Knight then exits the castle and the camera zooms into his face. "I'll rescue you, princess!" he'd shout. Levels The Dragon's Eye The dragon's eye takes place in an abandoned castle on the way to the Dark Wizard's castle. Inside are living slime monsters and booby traps such as pits and falling fences. The boss of this dungeon is a giant dragon on the top floor. He uses his eye to create fire around the area. Once he is defeated, you collect his eye, which grants you the ability to shoot fire balls above you. The Demon's Sword The Demon's sword takes place in a graveyard at the exit of the abandoned castle. The graveyard contains bats, zombies, and slimes. There is a bridge at the end of this level over a purple lake. The boss, a huge zombie, emerges from this lake with worn down armor, yet has a golden sword. This boss slashes random sections of the bridge that sink into the water once sliced. When he is defeated, you are granted a shard of his sword which allows you to lunge with your sword sticking out. The Snowman's Bracelet The Snowman's bracelet's setting is within a cave filled with icicles and snow golems. At the bottom section of the cave, there is a huge snow golem that creates ice on the ceiling that drops upon the floor, as well as freezing and shattering the floor to create pit traps. When he is defeated, you receive a bracelet that shoots out an icicle in the direction you're facing. The Impostor The Impostor takes place directly after the exit of the cave. the ground below you is raised into the sky and you fight one of the Dark Wizard's minions. This minion levitates and shoots lasers from his staff as well as summoning monsters from previous levels. When he is defeated, you receive the ring that the Pink Princess wore. The Final Battle In The Final Battle, there is two parts, each taking place in the Dark Wizard's castle. In the first part, you fight a sinister clone of yourself that steals all of your items. You must defeat him without using items collected from previous levels. When he is defeated, your items are returned and the Dark Wizard comes from above. He shoots lasers, causes explosions, beats you with his staff, and summons enemies. When he is defeated, the Pink Princess descends from above in a cage. You break the lock on the cage, and she walks out and kisses the Red Knight on the cheek. The camera zooms out and your name is put on a score board. The game then ends and you return to the title screen with some unlocks. Gameplay The game stars a cute character called the Red Knight. The game has simple controls, one to attack, jump, guard, select an item, and one to use the selected item. The health system is the same as the point system. Once your score reaches zero, the game is over. You start the game with 90 points. An easy enemy would give you forty points when it's defeated, and do ten damage at a time. An average enemy would take away thirty points and give ninety in return. A hard enemy would take fifty points and give eighty once defeated. A boss would deal one hundred damage and give three hundred points. Once you have beaten the game, you unlock an arena to battle waves of enemies. The quantity increasing by two after each wave. Getting to wave twenty and beating the game twice unlocks the ability to play as the pink princess (with an unusually sharp umbrella in place of a sword) on a journey to rescue the red knight from the dark witch. Beating the game twice unlocks a versus mode in which you can use the red knight (or pink princess if unlocked) to fight others. Beating three people in the arena unlocks the ability to use the dark witch, dark wizard, and dark knight to battle with as a skin. The dark witch has the ability to levitate, the dark wizard can create temporary barriers, and the dark knight can parry if he blocks at the same time as the impact of an attack. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Adventure Category:Side-scroller Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games